Back To Shanghai II
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: The prelude to KOF XI. This story takes place mainly in Shanghai and focuses on the two biggest teams in KOF XI.All you need to know about them.Big shot Ash & Elisabeth. More reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**BACK TO SHANGHAI II**

September 13 2005, 1.37 p.m.

Shen Woo was walking up & down near the food stall. He seemed to be in a little rush. Looking at the time, he let out a sigh.

"Aww... it's already past time. I wonder where is he? To figure that he ask me to meet him at the same old stall." Yup, that was the same stall when he met the eventual KOF 2003 champion Ash Crimson and then fought with Duo Lon before both of them were invited by Ash to team up with him in KOF.The very same stall that was damaged in the fight between Shen & Duo Lon.

Shen Woo felt a wierd power all of a sudden. Turning back, it was Ash walking towards him. Shen felt a drop of sweat, but he didn't know why.

"It's been a long time again Shen."" You're late as usual."" "I'm not late, it's you who came too early." Ash denied.

The two walked down the stall once again.After some while, Shen opened his mouth first.

"So what's up this time? I sense something different about you. What happened?"

"I"ll tell you later.Right now I want you to team up with me again for the long awaited KOF XI. Finally it's back." Ash showed Shen the invitation letter.The chop on it was a little different though.

"Yeah! Finally KOF is back!Time to show off my powers again.But wait a minute, what about Duo Lon?"

"He's not joining us this time. I've found another replacement instead. Ah, here he comes."

Not far from there a European-styled man was walking towards them.He was none other than Oswald, the card master originated from Ireland.Shen Woo looked on with curiousity.

"Howdy Ash. So this is Shen Woo eh? I've heard of you in KOF.Aye." Oswald began the topic.

"So you must've heard of my powers too. Well, I'd like to see your speciality right here, right now." Shen Woo's tried to boast.

Oswald took out a box of gambling cards, took out a few of it and then, started showing some magic tricks which may have looked amazing to the crowd around them. After some while , Shen Woo lost his temper and exclaimed.

"That's all you got ? I wanna see your real strength now!" And Shen started attacking with his fist. Oswald had realised that. He grab hold two of the cards tightly and avoided the attack. He threw the card at Shen.

"Huh, what the...?" Shen dodged. The card narrowly sliced the edge of Shen's face. Blood dripped out of it.

"So you got some guts I see.Well let's continue!" Shen rushed forward , unleashing his powerful Rapid Cheetah Attack style.Oswald blocked back & was pushed backwards towards the wall. Part of the wall exploded , sending debrises around the crowd. The people around became panic."That's all you got?" Shen boasted and dashed forward, wanted to attack again.

"Don't underestimate me, partner."Oswald grabbed hold of his card, broke free & unexpectedly dashed forward & slashed Shen repeatedly with the cards.Shen couldn't avoid that on time.

"It...it can't be!"Shen couldn't believe it. Part of his clothes were torn. Then at the very moment, a swirsh of green flame came flying towards them. Oswald retreated back giving way to the flames. Both glared at Ash who had been watching them all the time.

"That's enough. Both of you had proven enough today.Besides we don't wanna get hurt just before KOF XI. Better save your strength. And Shen, you never know when you might face Duo Lon in the tournament, though. It's almost time to finish up my little scheme."

"You're right. Sorry pal." Oswald glanced at Shen.

"You're better than I thought. Maybe we can fight again some time after KOF." Shen replied.

"Forget about that. Let's eat, I'm starving. Can't wait to eat steamed crabs again." Ash tried to change the topic.

"Sorry guys. I still got other appointments after this. Better get going. See ya pals." Oswald waved as he leaved them. Shen Woo started nagging again. " Eat? I got bruises around & you expect me to eat now? Sorry, I'm going home to treat my wounds first, farewell." Shen walked away in a hurry.

"Bonjour monsieur." Ash whispered, his hand surrounded with green flames again. He smiled, then wiped out the flame & walked down the street, thinking about his plans again.


	2. Chapter 1 & a half

**CHAPTER 1.5**

**ELISABETH**

May 2005, somewhere in the hills of Hebei, China

Lin was sitting on the hilltop watching the setting sun. At the same time he thought.

"Ron, your scars lies deep, even after all of these years, especially within those you killed. You won't be able to hide from me forever , only time will decide."

As Lin continued to swear, he didn't realise that a pair of eyes was watching him from another part of the hill. It was Duo Lon.

"Lin, I understand your feeling. I'm having the same feeling now, and I will hunt down Ron no matter what happen. And to think about Ash..." He stopped, then turned and left the place.

September 2005, around two days later since Shen Woo vs Oswald.

Duo Lon arrived at the roadside where the fight took place. He looked around for a while, then let out a sigh.

"He was here, I can feel it."

He went to the stall to gather some info about the fight. After getting enough of it, he walked away, thinking.

"So Ash has replaced me with this Oswald. Very well for him to discard me. Guess it's really time to go find her."

Meanwhile in Osaka, Japan.

Daimon residence training ground.

"As you remember if I'm not mistaken, that Ash stole an Orochi seal from Kagura when we are not there, while Kyo and Iori got themselves in the trouble earlier, I guess." said Benimaru.

"So Beni-san mean..." Shingo interrupted.

"Ash knew something about Orochi and he's planning something about it.Maybe Kyo would've known about it."

"So we'll form Japan Team to enter KOF XI, right?" Shingo interrupted again.

"I'm afraid not this year." said Benimaru again. Shingo and Goro became surprised.

"Beni, you better explain yourself."said Goro.

"As you know, I still need to investigate more about this Ash, and the time came right. I just received an invitation letter from a woman, Elisabeth. She claimed to be Ash's former partner and now she wants to setle her score with Ash. the catch is she needs two partners who knew Ash for KOF. When she wrote this letter, she has already got Duo Lon as her partner. Now she's waiting for my reply."

"I see. It does make sense. So you have agreed, right?" said Goro.

"Right. I"ll be boarding a plane two days time to France to meet her. Bet I"ll know more about Ash from her." said Benimaru.

" Huh, then what about us? How are we suppose to join KOF without you?" Shingo exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should just find Saisyu, but I don't think he'll be teaming up with you after all. You'll have to find another way, I guess." said Benimaru.

"Ahh... oh wait. Maybe we can just invite Moe Habana into our team..."

"Maybe I'll just take a break this year. Without Kyo and Beni in the team, there's no hope of winning after all, what more by bringing in Moe. After all, we still don't know who would want to revive KOF. Maybe it's another trap. Shingo, you bettter just rest and train harder for next time." said Goro.

"Then it's closed. No more KOF ok? It's getting late, sayonara." said Beni as he walked away.

"Huh? But... but..." Shingo couldn't say a word any more.

"It is getting late. Shingo, you better just stay here for the night. and the training ground's all yours tonight." said Goro.

"Ahh, whatever you say... damn it."

That night, around 1 a.m. Shingo was training on the ground. He wasn't satisfied after all with their dispute.

"Wild Bite!" Shingo hit the tree with his power. It cracked and broke into two, but still standing. Shingo then just stood there.

"This isn't fair! How can I be out of the game again? He looked at the tree once again.

"Well, I guess I have to just enter the fight without a team. After all, it was Kyo-senpai who encouraged me to take part before this. Ahh, guess Shingo Yabuki's gonna smash things up again by himself."

Suddenly the wind started blowing stronger. Shingo turned back. For a moment he thought he was being approached by flames. He turned back. A gust of flame was blazing towards him. A mysterious figure was dashing from within the flames.

"No, it can't be..." that line just ended there. The whole ground exploded and covered with flames. The nearby trees were also scorched with flames.

Goro rushed out upon being awakened by the loud noise.

"What happen here? Where's Shingo? Damn, this flames... wait. A lightning strike wouldn't just do such thing. Could it be... Kyo? No, no, no. No use thinking such theories. I better call Benimaru about htis. Maybe he'll know something.: Goro rushed back into the house.

A few days later...

Somewhere in the outskirts of St. Etienne, France. Evening.

Ash Crimson was walking down the alley.There were not many people around at that time. He walked on until he saw a plastic bag hanging on a tree. He stopped, raised his hand at the tree and unleashed his flames. the flames burnt the bag and it fell to the ground. Ash smiled, then walked on.

Ash didn't realised that someone was observing him through a spyglass on the rooftop not far from him. The spy was Elisabeth Brantorche. After some while, she folded the spyglass and walked to the other corner of the building. She jumped down from there and landed on the ground as light as a feather and in style. A dark figure was leaning against the wall."So you've been waiting here for some time?" Elisabeth asked him.

"Long enough for you to pick on Ash." Duo Lon appeared from the darkness.

"Easy for you to say, after all, you knew Ash as much as I, and you teamed up with him in the previous KOF, right? So what I haven't know about him?"

"Well, he's got an Orochi seal now, though I heard it was a rumor from the lights of Kyo."

"You two sure knew more about Ash, but I certainly know mora about Kyo and Orochi." a voice said from behind.

The two of them turned back. Benimaru was walking towards them, carrying his sling bag.

"Benimaru, I presumed." said Elisabeth.

"Beni would be easier." replied Benimaru.

"So can we talk better now?" asked Duo Lon.

"First, tell me more about yourself, Miss Lisa." said Beni.

"Hmmm, very well." said Elisabeth.

**Story time!**

Elisabeth used to be a secret agent for an organisation. Ash was his partner who joined in later on. Ash soon gained a better fame thanks to Elisabeth.However, not long ago, it was their last mission together. Ash turned his back against her at the last moment and left her alone. She to suffer the rest of it by herself, and now she's still searching Ash for an answer. Ash had since been sacked by his group, but he never returned to find out.

**That's all**

"So, partners eh. That explains it, Ash did knew something whne he went missing."said Beni.

"So what the Orochi has to do anyway?" asked Duo Lon.

"Isn't it a Japanese snake? What it has to do with Ash?" asked Elisabeth.

"It's a long story about Orochi. But Kyo and Iori knows more about it."

" Kyo and Iori..." thought Elisabeth and Duo Lon.

**Story time!... actually, not so grandmother story after all.**

Benimaru told them a brief story of the Orochi; its history 1800 years ago until his defeat in 1997 to the Three Sacred Treasures.

"But what does he want with Orochi? Why he tried to steal an Orochi seal?" asked Elisabeth.

"He's really up to something no good."Said Duo Lon.

"After all, if he wants to revive Orochi, he doesn't need the seals. And if he wants to stop Orochi, he can't do it alone.But how did he knew about Orochi in the first place?" said Beni.

"I guess then we're in KOF, we need to find Ash again or even face him in the finals." said Duo Lon.

"I don't care anymore about this Orochi. I must get my answer and revenge from him. It's between me and him. Anyway it's nice working with you guys." said Elisabeth.

"We must win KOF and prove to Ash that he's wrong." said Benimaru.

"For the sake of everything, I say." said Duo Lon.

The three of them raised their hand in the air as a sign of agreement. The Rival Team has been formed. Well, at least Ash has his own real rival right now, who knows who he's gonna meet in KOF, destinied to be his enemy?

To Be Continued In The Next Chapter

Ps: Wanna know what actually happen to Shingo? You might've already guessed it, but what about the actual story? Just wait for more updates. Sooner or later you'll know the story.


End file.
